


When Ghosts Fly

by Llybian



Series: Pokemon Drabbles [13]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, NightmareAt20000FeetShipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29035179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llybian/pseuds/Llybian
Summary: Morty swiveled his head around to look at her, his face even paler and more tired than when last she’d seen it. He looked back out the window and then slowly lowered himself back into his seat. “Sorry, Skyla,” he said. “I thought I saw something.” He turned to give her a sheepish half-smile. “I guess I’m just a little jumpy.”Skyla shrugged. “After everything that happened today, I don’t blame you,” she said. “But no worries now. No ghosts up here in the sky.”
Relationships: Huuro | Skyla/Matsuba | Morty
Series: Pokemon Drabbles [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079915
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	When Ghosts Fly

Skyla let the autopilot fly the plane for a moment as she fished around under the control panel for a blanket. The cabin was cold, sure, but she had a feeling that Morty’s slumbering shivers from the co-pilot chair had more to do with his work in Lentimas Town than the temperature. Nevertheless, for whatever good it would do, she wrapped the blanket around him and turned her attention back to the controls.

He stirred, feeling light weight upon him. He was quiet for a moment, but then pulled the comforting shawl closer to him. “Thank you,” he said.

“Didn’t mean to wake you,” Skyla said, slightly distracted as she flipped a few switches.

“No, it’s alright,” Morty said, correcting his slouch now that he was awake. “I wasn’t dreaming anything very good anyway.”

Skyla didn’t doubt it. The encounter in Lentimas had been harrowing. Of course, that’s why Morty had been summoned from Johto in the first place. Some… something had drifted out of the Strange House. No one knew what, but a little boy had begun acting strange—not human. The tales that had reached Mistralton… well, Skyla hadn’t believed them before. She’d just been willing to give Morty a ride in order to calm everyone down. Now she had no choice but to believe.

She still wasn’t sure how he’d done it. How do you talk to something so unreachably evil? Something that’s taken hold of an innocent and won’t let it go? Something that wants to embrace that light of purity with its foul spirit so tight that it eventually snuffs it out? And it wasn’t as though Morty had any tools—any protection. He had his own ghosts, but most of it came down to knowing what to say and not giving in even when hell itself is summoned.

Someone who could do that… well, it was a very special gift.

He tensed for a moment beside her and suddenly rose to his feet, letting the blanket fall to the floor. He was staring out the window as though something truly dreadful was flying alongside the plane.

“Whoa, buddy,” Skyla warned. “Just because I don’t have illuminated seatbelt signs doesn’t mean it’s time to take a walk!”

Morty swiveled his head around to look at her, his face even paler and more tired than when last she’d seen it. He looked back out the window and then slowly lowered himself back into his seat. “Sorry, Skyla,” he said. “I thought I saw something.” He turned to give her a sheepish half-smile. “I guess I’m just a little jumpy.”

Skyla shrugged. “After everything that happened today, I don’t blame you,” she said. “But no worries now. No ghosts up here in the sky.”

He looked at her curiously. “Are you serious?” he asked. It wasn’t an unkind tone, but it was a bit surprised.

“Sure I’m serious,” Skyla came back with. “You leave that stuff on the ground. Look around you,” she said, gesturing to the impressive technological display and the tiny cabin of the plane. “A ghost would be pretty out of place up here. They like old stuff.”

Morty shifted uncomfortably in his chair. “I’m sure a lot of people associate ghosts more with dilapidated mansions, but modernity really isn’t an escape from them. Everywhere that there is death and everywhere that there is fear, there are ghosts as well. In an airplane, neither of those things are in short supply.”

“Pfft. Sounds like someone’s been flying United,” Skyla said dismissively. “I don’t know how much experience you have with flying, but I can tell you that acrophobia is about the most irrational fear that ever existed. Flying is the safest way to travel and a load of fun to boot.” She shook her head. “Death and fear,” she scoffed, rolling her eyes. “The very idea!”


End file.
